1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for securing trim to interior and exterior portions and walls of a building.
2. Background and Relevant Art
A typical building construction involves preparing and constructing walls as well as other building components at a build site. Additionally or alternatively, a builder may choose to use prefabricated wall modules to construct interior and/or exterior walls of the building. Once the walls are constructed, a typical building may incorporate additional features on the walls. For example, ordinarily, a building includes at least one door and one or more windows.
Furthermore, the builder may choose to attach additional trim to the walls of the building. For instance, additional trim can conceal seams, edges, and openings in the walls, which accommodate doors, windows, etc. A typical installation of trim (e.g., installation of a doorframe or decorative trim surrounding the doorframe) involves cutting, fitting, shimming, and adjusting the trim of the wall, which can take a substantial amount of time and effort to complete. Furthermore, the installer may need to have sufficient skill to correctly and accurately perform the installation.
Also, in a typical installation of trim, the installer nails or screws the trim to the wall. Thus, the installer may have to conceal the nails and screws, e.g., for aesthetic reasons. Such concealment also can be time-consuming and may require an experienced installer. Additionally, the concealment may not always be perfect, and an occupant of the building may see undesirable marks on the trim.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in systems and methods for securing trim to a wall that can be addressed.